thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures on Rails: Season 18
The 'eighteenth season '''of Adventures on Rails aired on BBC from September 30th to December 2nd, 2014. A rewrite of "Thomas to the Rescue" and an original episode "Percy and the Slip Coaches" was released on September 27th. Foreword Dear Friends, Percy and James have had a very difficult time with each other. Poor James had so much work, so the Fat Controller sent Percy to help him. However, their rivalry kept them from getting along. I'm glad to say they have amended their rivalry, and are back together, after certain mishaps which you will see in the next book . . . I was actually with them a couple days ago, looking for more stories to write; "Write about me, please," James had begged. "All right. What is there about?" I asked. "When I came to help you, of course!" Percy said, cheekily. "No! Please! Not that!" "Why not?" Percy replied, cheekily. "It'll be fun!" It was fun, and I hope you will enjoy them too. The Author. Episodes #Night Bombing - Dodger's own difficult encounters during the Second World War. #Toby and the Flood - A flood arises on Thomas' Branch Line and Toby must help evacuate the village, but gets swept along with it. #Thomas and the Hurricane - Thomas gets saved by some football players when a huge hurricane hits Sodor. #Disappearing Diesels - When all the diesels hide from Paxton, he decides to find out what happened to them. #The Spirit of the Blue Mountain Quarry - Skarloey tells the narrow gauge engines a story about an engine who haunts the Quarry, but Duncan is convinced it exists. #Percy's Big Mistake - Percy suffers delays one day, and tries to be Really Useful the next day. #Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train - Thomas and Percy have a delay one night with the Mail Train and are threatened to be replaced by Harold, however they soon prove their worth again. #James and Percy - Trouble arises between Percy and James when Percy is sent to help James on the Main Line when he has too much work to handle by himself. #Percy and James' Accident - James and Percy experience a nasty head-on collision. #James Goes Foreign - James takes the Wild Nor Wester to London, and offers to take a goods train for another engine with disastrous results . . . Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Nix *Delete *Dodger *David *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Luke *Diesel *Daisy *BoCo *'Arry and Bert *Salty *Paxton *Norman *Den *Dart *Rusty *Annie and Clarabel *Old Slow Coach *The Truck *Terence *Cranky *Rocky *Owen *Merrick *Sir Topham Hatt *Russell (''mentioned) Some real engines are seen and mentioned in Night Bombing. Among these include LNER No. 4469 ''Sir Ralph Wedgwood ''who was bombed during the Baekerden Raid in York. Character Introduced *Reg - a crane who works at Crocks Scrap Yard on Edward's Branch Line. About As of now, little is known about the season, except that it will end in a cliffhanger, a two-part episode that will save its second part till the ninteenth season. It will focus mostly on James and Percy and a James-Percy rivalry. It has been confirmed Percy will have 5 lead/major roles in the season, making it the second most lead roles since Henry in the eighth season. It has also been revealed that the season will be a slightly darker tone that previous seasons somewhat similar to that of the fifth season of Thomas the Tank Engines and Friends. Writing on this season has concluded and the episodes will be revealed during the months of August and September. The rewrite and original episode was released on September 27th, 2014. Currently, there is a possibility of re-scheduling the Halloween episodes to November 2nd or October 30th. On October 19th, it was announced that it was officially rescheduled back to October 30th. Trivia *The short James and Percy concurs with events from James and Percy, Percy and James's Accident and James Goes Foreign. *This is the first season to include a cliffhanger. Related Links *Percy and the Slip Coaches - the original episode. *Thomas to the Rescue - a rewrite of the original eighth season episode of Thomas and Friends. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Seasons